


I love you so you should love me

by SylvieAsh



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Trancs Fenton, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieAsh/pseuds/SylvieAsh
Summary: Imagen an au  where the events of the B.U.D.D.Y System, who is Gizmoduck and the dangerous chemistry of Gandra Dee didn't happen.Instead Fenton is just Fenton. An intern who works for Gyro Gearloose, and ends up making gadgets for Darkwing Duck.Mark Beaks hears about Fenton making gadgets and wants all in for money, til he meets him and realizes that he doesn't want Fenton just for money.Same goes for Gyro, for he wants Fenton to be more than his intern.Difference is, Gyro is willing to wait for Fenton's feelings to set . While Mark knows what (or who) he wants and will do anything to get him, even if he says no
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Mark Beaks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. I love you so love me!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making something like this never made something sexual but I'm going to try

Gyro was working when he heard a big crash from behind him, 

Gyro sighed and looked at his intern who seemed to have fell, quickly picking up all Gyro's blue prints that he was carrying, now on the ground.

"INTURN!!!!" Gyro yelled, it made Fenton quickly get up, "y-yes Dr Gearloose!" He said quickly.

Gyro rolled his eyes and walked up to his inturn, "what have I told you about being careful with my blueprints!?" Gyro yelled making Fenton flinch and started to back up.

"I-I'm sorry Dr Gearloose, I promise it won't-" Fenton almost said but slipped over the edge of Gyro's desk side.

Fenton closed his eyes expecting to feel pain but he didn't, he reopened his eyes to see Gyro holding his hand.

The sudden touch started to make Gyro face heat up. He pulled his inturn up. There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you" Fenton said braking the silence. Gyro shook off that weird feeling he was having, and looked at Fenton and said " don't mention it, it was you're fault for being idiot anyway."

….

"Alright Inturn, I have an important meeting with Scrooge McDuck," Gyro said while going into the elevator "I better not find anything broken or else."

Fenton watched as the elevator doors closed, leaving Fenton alone.

….

Fenton went back to whatever he was doing when purple smoke covered the lad, Fenton coughed.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the salty malk in the cereal of crime, I AM DARKWING DUCK!" 

Fenton wasn't really focused on Darkwing who was talking instead he was watching the smoke getting closer to the smoke alarm.

Soon sprinkler started to go off cutting off Darkwing.

Fenton panicked when he realized the blueprint getting covered with water.

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!" Fenton yelled and ran up to the blueprints "Gearloose is going to kill me."

"Ok this isn't how I thought this would go" Darkwing admitted, "how, why are even here!?" Fenton asked.

"Well I was hoping to get scientist to help me with my gadets" Darkwing said. "Wait what are you doing here? I thought there was only one scientist in here,"

"Oh well I'm actually an intern for Dr Gearloose, but I can help you of you want" Fenton said. "Really!?" Darkwing asked.

"Thank God I need to save people and all my gadets suck" "just follow me ok?" "Ok."

T.B.C


	2. Making gadets and making a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton and Darkwing start to get close close enough to be friends, Darkwing wants everyone to know about the scientist who made his gadgets but little did he know that he put Fenton into grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Darkwing sat beside Fenton as he watched him make his gadgets, "now we put that there, and now you have a smoke gun."

"Alright," Darkwing said "oh and thank you but the way"  
"Oh np, I like helping people" Fenton said.

"How are you not a scientist yet?" Darkwing asked, "my boss doesn't think I can manage it" Fenton replied.

Darkwing started to feel bad a little. 

"Well," Darkwing paused. "Dw!" A voice said behind Darkwing.

Darkwing turned around and started to blush, for Launchpad was right behind them.

"What are you doing!?" Launchpad asked "well…" Darkwing was about to reply before being grabbed into a big hug, making Darkwing blush more.

"I missed you so much, where have you been, are we going to solve another case together?" Launchpad noticed Fenton. "Oh I see you meet Fenton!" Launchpad noted.

"Hey Launchpad" Fenton said, "what are you working on?" Launchpad asked "some gadgets for Darkwing."

"Oh, nice" Launchpad, "well I have to go now, bye" Launchpad said walking away. Both Fenton and Darkwing waved their goodbyes.

"Soooo" Fenton said with a smug look on his face, "you seemed to have blushed a lot while Launchpad was here" that sentence made Darkwing blush more.

"W-what N-no!!" Darkwing immediately said, "H-he's just a friend!" "Sure," Fenton said. "Can we just get back to the gadgets, please!?" "Sure sure". 

*****  
After a few nights of saving the day Darkwing git an interview with Roxanne Featherly herself.

After a few questions there came that one question where Darkwing makes the biggest mistake he has ever made.

"Final question," Roxanne said "who makes you gadgets or is it just you who makes them?" "Actually," Darkwing said "I have a Friend who makes my gadgets."

Darkwing paused "he doesn't get alot of recognition at his job, so I'm giving him some, his name is Fenton, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera".

The tv turned off, "Fenton Craklckshell-Cabrera, who is he!?," Mark Beaks sasked "who ever he is, I wonder how much money I can get off of him!?".

T.B.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be interesting


End file.
